


It’s not what it looks like!

by orphan_account



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Aftercare, Caught, Consensual, Cute, Fluff, Gentle Kissing, Gentleness, Happy, Hickeys, Highschool AU, Humor, Jealousy, Love Confessions, Making Out, Sexual Content, So much fucking fluff, Some Plot, im bad at smut but omg soft dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:07:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29662203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Two oblivious highschoolers. Ah.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 123





	It’s not what it looks like!

“Where do you guys want to go?” Sapnap inquired, breaking the romantic tension between the two significant others.

Bad hummed and answered, “I don’t mind!”

“Ice-cream, ice-cream!” Karl chanted as if he was a little toddler, Sapnap chuckling in response of his boyfriend’s cuteness.

A groan arose from Dream and George as they walking down the street in the dark and subtle afternoon. The weather was warm, yet the faint waves of chilly air filled the atmosphere. It was September and the group had been walking down the path after their long day at school.

“Come on, lighten up a bit, it’s a Friday!” Sapnap complains, attempting to pull the friend-group together in any way, “we’re going to the lake!”

“I would,” Dream kindly declines, “but me and George are having a sleepover.”

George hums and nods in affirmation, smiling.

“Fine, you go on your little date and we’ll go on ours!” Sapnap exclaimed, putting his arm around karl shamelessly, karl blushing into a deep red color afterwards.

Dream blushed as well, “Date?”

“Okay, well have fun ass-holes.” George laughs.

“Language, but y’know what? Fine, where’s Skeppy?” Bad asked sarcastically upset.

Techno was also walking along with them, mostly on his phone and enjoying the air. Although, he did catch up on the conversations. He mouthed to Dream, “have fun.”

Dream noticing and mouthing back, “oh shut up,” clearly embarrassed.

“Bye nimrods.” Karl teased, being dragged by Sapnap.

They both waved goodbye and soon they were walking alone, just the two of them. Dream’s house wasn’t too far away, and they joked around and talked about girls along the way either ways.

Eventually, they arrived to the entrance of Dream’s house, “woah, I can’t believe I haven’t seen your new house!”

“Yep, and guess what?” Dream replied and questioned immediately, “I got a new PC!” 

“Aw lucky!” George responded slightly nervous to meet Dream’s family with his gaze on the floor, fidgeting with his shoes.

Dream took in notice and smirked, grabbing ahold of George’s hand and dragging him in the house as they become a mess of giggles and pushing. Cliche much?

Dream opened the door and walked in, greeting in a loud voice, “Mom, we’re here!”

Out of nowhere, Dream’s mother walking into the room with a pure smile on her face, she had golden wavy hair and green eyes, almost identical to Dream. 

“Hello, You must be George!” She addressed, reaching out her hand and shaking George’s hand, “so this is the cutie Clay had been telling me about?”

Georges face brightened as he chucked nervously, “thank you!”

“Mom!” Dream whispered tilting his head down, flustered.

“Oh well you two can go upstairs, I’ll call you for dinner!” 

They walked up the stairs in silence while both of their faces were bright red. While they were making their way to Dream’s bedroom they bumped into a young girl looking to be about a young teenager, “oh, George, this is Drista, my sister!”

“Nice to meet you, Drista!” George exclaimed.

“Whatever,” Drista ignored as she continued walking, “just don’t have too much fun.”

“You little shit.” Dream mumbled, following behind her, “George, go to my room, it’s right on the left. I’ll be right back!” 

“Okay!”

George entered Dream’s room, it had yellow LED lights hung up on the edges, brightening the room. Or are they green lights—?

There was a laptop, a single monitor, a rainbow keyboard and a headset and mic set up on the desk. George awed in jealousy, he always wanted a full set up, but his mother always told him that if he got one he would never focus on his school-work. Which probably was true.

He ran his dainty fingers on the keyboard, typing his name on it. ‘G’ it glowed, making George admire it even more. George always loved colors, even though he couldn’t see all of them, it made him happy to see all the shades and pick out which colors are which in his eyes, it was like a game.

George noticed a big guitar leaning on the side of Dream’s bed, he walked over to it and picked it up, sitting on the soft bed. He strummed through the strings, alarmed by the loud tune, but it sounded beautiful. He imagined Dream singing him a love song while playing the guitar. 

He wasn’t sure if he had feelings for Dream, but he was sure his stomach would get all warm and tingly whenever he’s around. George was still a boy anyways, things like these didn’t bother him too much. Or so he thought.

Dream opened the door, frightening George a bit. He closed the door behind him and turned and grinned at George, “you like my guitar?” 

“Yeah, do you know how to play it?” George asked, excitement rising in his chest.

“No, I just got it as a present but never really remember to try it.” 

Welp, he couldn’t have a gamer and singer boyfriend at the same time. Wait, boyfriend?

“Well, what do you want to do?” Dream questioned, laying back on his bed.

“Minecraft?” George requested with a wide smile on his face.

Dream smiled back in reply, getting up to open his computer. “Come here.”

George followed and watched as Dream logged onto Minecraft. He created a survival world and named it ‘georgie’. “Hey!”

Dream giggled and pulled out the chair and pat it, George got the memo and sat in the seat. Soon, after modifying the audio settings, Dream took the headset and put it on George, leaning towards George, adjusting the headphones so it fit him. They were extremely close, except George was the only one to notice, his eyes directly at Dream’s emerald eyes. Dream was pretty, he could say that.

“There you go, do you know how to play?” Dream queried as George played with the controls cluelessly, soon falling into a lava pool. He yelled in a high pitch tone because the sounds were too loud, knowing Dream, he probably did that on purpose, also because he was wheezing behind him. 

“Dream!” 

“Okay, okay,” Dream said after he finished laughing. He fixed the audio then walked up to George and grabbed both hands on his. Pairing their fingers together, he put them on the keyboard and pressed down on the ‘W’ button, “this key makes you walk straight..”

He continued explaining the other keys but George could only pay attention to Dream’s hands touching his. Dream’s hands were much bigger and longer, making George feel embarrassed of his feminine hands. When Dream squeezed them together he felt little butterflies flutter through his stomach. Heat filled the atmosphere in a matter of seconds, he felt as if his chest was burning. Heart beating fast, he pulled back his hands.

“Are you alright?”

“Uh, yeah, yeah I think I understand now.” He lied, placing his hands back on the keyboard. W goes straight. He held the W button and walked towards a tree, “I know how to break it, don’t help me!”

Soon, after pressing all buttons at-least once and dying a few times, he memorized the basic actions. Dream stood behind him, resting his arms on the chair and leaning against it. After George got the hang of it, he got on bed wars, which led to a lot of screaming and wheezing.

\- 

“C’mon, lets do something else,” Dream whined, “you’ve been playing for forever!”

“Fine.”

They both say on the bed, Dream grinning mischievously. George titled his head in confusion when Dream finally spoke, “so..”

“So?” George repeated, still oblivious.

“Do you like any girls?” Dream inquired scooting close to him.

“No—“

“You know you can tell me.” Dream interrupted attempting to convince him.

“I really don’t!”

“Well I think I like Sarah, I mean she’s hot,” Dream said shamelessly, leaning back on the bed frame, “I wouldn’t date her or anything though.”

George rolled his eyes, his body felt hot for some strange reason. He felt jealous. But it’s not like he wanted a relationship with his best-friend, “.. oh and Rachel is pretty cute too.”

George’s body felt like it was burning, physically. His eyes wandered along Dream’s body. Everything felt blank, his eyes stopped at Dream’s soft lips, “.. Kiera has a big ass though—“ 

George couldn’t stand the heat anymore, his body took control. He grabbed Dream’s face and smashed his lips onto Dream’s, it was sloppy and rough. He expected Dream to pull away right away but he went along with the rhythm. It all happened at once, he was making out with his best-friend.

Dreams hand made its way to the brunette hair, tugging it lightly, allowing Dream to have an angle at the other’s mouth, taking control of the kiss shortly. His hands wandered down to George’s jaw, eyes fluttering as Dream began to lick his bottom lip, causing George to gasp. George pulled away hurriedly, his eyes wide open, “I-I’m sorry, I’m so sorry—“

“Why?” Dream asked, holding his hand, attempting to comfort him.

“I didn’t mean to,” George made out, stuttering over his words, his accent strong, “I’m really sorry, oh my god.”

Dream laughed softly, “Do you like me?”

“I—“ George said, glancing back at Dream, “ I don’t know, I think?”

“You think?” Dream smirked, “well then, I think I like you too, Georgie.”

George tilted his face away, his face hot red, Dream still laughing beside him, “don’t call me that..”

“I’m sorry, Georgie.” Dream mocked again, holding Georges face to pull it back in sight. “You’re so cute.”

“Says you.” George huffed, finally giving in to Dream’s touch.

Dream rubbed his thumb against George’s cheek, George gulping of affection and embarrassment, he questioned, “can we, could we.. do that again?”

Dream grins at him.

“What, kiss?” Dream teased, pulling him closer as George looked away, flustered.

“Hm, um.” George verbalized, his obliviousness showing obviously on his face.

Without warning, they connected their lips together in sync. For a moment, everything stopped, it was just them. George felt like he was dreaming, well, yeah, he dreamt about this but actually doing it? Woah.

George loved the feeling, and the taste. Dream tasted like sweet honey, his lips were soft and gentle on his own, causing George to melt even more in his touch. George brought his hand up to Dreams face, backing down to his neck, then to his hair. 

Nobody was in control, although, both in pleasure. George wandered his hands onto Dream’s chest and slowly to his back. Dream began to lick George’s lips, begging for entrance, George complied with his lack of experience. When Dream started with his tongue George’s heart beat increased, not like it wasn’t already beating like crazy from the beginning. He’s never done anything like this.

Even as George thought it couldn’t get any better, he shivered as he felt Dream’s hand on his waist, making his way down to the hem of his hoodie, slipping under it and delicately feeling his sides. Unexpectedly dragging his nails down the brunette’s back.

“Dream..” George exclaimed nervously when they broke the kiss, panting and heavy breathing filling the air between them.

“Yes?”

“Do that again please..”

Dream smirked as he grabbed gently onto George’s hips, laying him on his pillows, pushing locks of hair off his face.

He leaned in again but this time for George’s exposed neck, tenderly planting little kisses against his throat, steadily getting rougher and leaving faint bruises. On the other hand George, being as sensitive as he is, had been panting and squeezing Dream’s hand the entire time. 

Dream stopped and dragged his sight to George's face, hoping it wasn’t to much for his very obvious first time, “Is this okay?”

“Yes, yes it’s alright.”

Dream beamed and left a few quick pecks on his forehead and cheeks which made George giggle and squirm playfully.

He sat up and unhurriedly played with his waist, holding George’s hips under his hoodie with both hands, rubbing them and lifting the hem up a bit, “can we take this off?”

George nodding and pulled it off, so did Dream, leaving a pile of shirts on the bed. George gulped at the sight of the boy infront of him, he had light abs, his hair gently pulled as he took of his t-shirt. 

Dream continued down the smaller boys body, being as gentle as possible, George knew why, “you know you don’t have to be so gentle..”

“Oh really?”

“Ye—“ 

George was cut off with a pleasurable pain on his neck, that would surely leave a mark. Dream bit down and sucked on his body, making his way down to his waist again. He dragged his tongue up his chest.

George liked it rough, although the softness made his heart explode. He cupped Dream’s face and stared with tears in his eyes, whimpering every now and then.

Dream sat back up and went back in for a kiss, but this time aggressively, panting and whining for more. His hand placed on George's thigh, rubbing it to receive his noises.

He leaned off at the same time as George did and crawled back where his face was close to the other’s crotch, his hand still on George’s thighs. 

George brought a hand to his mouth, their needy eyes inseparable, he mumbled, “oh my god.”

Dream leaned his mouth closer to his cock, his breath heavy, he started to unzip—

Slam! “Mom said dinners ready— oh.”

Dream quickly got up and gasped, his eyes widened, he wavered his hands, “it's not what it looks like, I swear!”

“Listen, I don't care who you have sex with, just lock the door.” Drista commented, closing the door behind her.

“Fuck.” Dream sighed, sitting back on the bed, “I’m sorry about her.”

“It's okay!” George replied purely, pulling Dreams hand, causing him to fall atop of him as George squeezed him into a soft hug. 

Dream giggled and hugged back.

“I kissed you because I was jealous,” George admitted nervously, “I'm sorry.”

“Why are you sorry?” Dream huffed, kissing his cheek, “I was pretending I liked girls anyways, idiot.”

“Oh. I’ve been doing that for a while now.” George implied, turning his gaze away. 

“It’s okay, it doesn’t matter now,” Dream reassured in a soft voice, cupping the smaller boys face with both hands, “I love you.”

“I—“ George stuttered, looking back into Dreams eyes, “I love you as well.”

“George?”

“Yeah?”

“Can I call you my boyfriend?” 

George leaned in close, the aroma smelled of lavenders which made him tingle, George pressed his lips onto Dream’s own, it was short, but sweet, and answered in honesty, “of course.”


End file.
